The Walking Dead: Still Alive
by Thorber Stone
Summary: What if Lee Everett never turned despite the bite, and Clementine did not take the shot? What if Kenny stopped Clem from crashing their car in time? What if Christa made it out of the woods alive, and reunites with the rest of the gang? An alternate tale based on TellTale Game's series of the same name. Sort of fluffy and family-oriented.


**Author's Note:** _WARNING. This FanFiction contains massive SPOILERS pertaining to TellTale Games' The Walking Dead Seasons 1, 2 and 3. If you do not wish to have the original storyline spoiled for your experience, then DO NOT go on from this point onwards. Otherwise, you have been warned, and/or if you don't give a shit about spoilers or if you're just mind-numbingly bored out of your skull (yeah double negs, peeps!) and ANYTHING will do for reading entertainment for you at this point, then please, do keep reading, I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you review._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Walking Dead series, both the TV Series and the Game. That's kinda why I'm writing this thing called a FanFiction.

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
The Choices We Make  
**  
 _She knew what was about to happen. Lee Everett was bitten. She hadn't seen much of it, but she knew enough to know, even at the age of nine, that there was no escaping this part. The man who had become like a father to her ever since all this began, and he was turning right before her very eyes. Even in this state, the only thing that mattered to Lee, was that Clementine would be all right in the midst of this living hell. "I'll miss you, sweepea..." he said, voice hoarse, and struggling to stay awake._

 _"I-I'll miss you too." Clem said, and she reluctantly picked up the gun, appropriated from the Walker cop. She took aim right at Lee, and he nodded at her, giving her his approval._

 _Her hands trembled, the tears poured down. And she began to dwell on all the past memories of their time together. Anything to delay the inevitable. She didn't want to pull the trigger. She wished she didn't have to. But she didn't want Lee to suffer either. To become the very thing he fought so hard to protect her from all since the day they first met._

 _She had been huddling in her treehouse, assisted by her babysitter, Sandra, and stashed with supplies to stay safe, hopefully until help arrived. After two days of waiting and trembling in fright at the horrific noises she heard, she braved venturing down from her treehouse to explore the place a little, then she heard a gunshot, and she saw the man she would later know to be Lee Everett leaning back against a police car, shouting to her for help. His voice attracted a herd of Walkers in the woods, and she panicked, running back to her treehouse. To her dismay, Lee had climbed the wooden fence into her home. She hid out inside, but had a hammer ready to drop on him if he was like that other man who tried breaking into her house to steal a TV; he had been driven away by approaching Walkers._

 _She watched him enter her house, and studied his actions. He didn't behave like the last one. So she decided to take a chance on him, and spoke into her walkie-talkie. He found the other one in one of the kitchen drawers, where Sandra had placed it. He sounded so kind, so calm, and it reassured her, so she let him see her through the kitchen window, waving at him. Her panicked scream helped warn him of the Walker that was once Sandra approaching him from behind, and she quickly scrambled down to help him fight off the undead woman. Holding out the hammer she had kept for defence, he grabbed it and proceeded to perform a very messy lobotomy. That sealed their fates together. He spoke to Clem, and the little girl placed her hands on his arm, silently pleading for his help._

 _He barely gave it a second's thought, and was all about her safety, despite how badly his own leg was hurt._

 _When she opened her eyes, Lee's head was hanging down, and that brought Clem back to this moment. "Lee?" Her voice trembled too. "Lee?"_

 _He didn't stir, his chest was still, but it had been more than a few minutes. He would have risen up as a Walker by now. Though with his only remaining hand cuffed to the radiator, he wouldn't be able to attack her or go anywhere._

 _He was still silent and unmoving._

 _She raised the gun once more, aiming for his head. It was easier knowing he was not awake or alive, but she still couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger._

 _Tentatively, she padded forward, "Lee?" she reached out and lightly touched his chest, trying to feel for a heartbeat. And when Lee's pupilless eyes opened, his blackened teeth showed when his lips parted and he immediately reached down to bite her hand._

"Ah!" Clementine sat up, looking into the darkness. There were trees all around her, stars in the sky providing a little illumination besides the dimly lit campfire beside her. Kenny was asleep, one hand protectively wrapped around AJ, Rebecca's toddler. Clem was thirteen, not nine. It was just a dream. And it was still dark. This place was surprisingly Walker-free. Not that they didn't take precautions. A simple rigged alarm system of empty cans on a string set in a perimeter would serve to wake them up and also draw the Walkers into a single direction. The campfire was shielded from sight by a large wok, It would still give out heat, but the light would be kept low to the ground. Other survivors wouldn't stumble upon them or see the light either until they were right on top of it.

Sighing, the teenaged girl pulled her blanket up and tried to go back to sleep, hoping the dream wouldn't go on to the next phase.

 _But it did._

 _She was still holding her gun at Lee's head, but she finally lowered it, giving up. She couldn't do it. Though she was more than certain he was dead and turned, he looked so peaceful, such as he was. After a while, she lay down across the corridor from him, exhausted. When she awoke, he had still not reanimated, but she remembered what he told her: Omid and Christa. Find them. They were looking for her and Lee. Christa had mentioned something about going into the countrysides, stay away from the cities. Maybe they would head out of Savannah._

 _"Goodbye, Lee." Clem whispered to the man. He was her father, or he might as well have been. I love you._

 _She found a way out, through a back door, snuck past the Walkers, and found her way out of the city limits. In the woodlands, she eventually found Omid and Christa, who took over Lee's role as her guardians. But her dream showed her something else. Something that she had been dreading. Lee woke up, still alive. "Clem? Sweepea?" He said hoarsely. "I'm...I'm alive..." and he noticed his arm still cuffed to the radiator. "oh hell..."_

 _"Clem?" he tried calling out a little louder, "You still in here, hon? Clem!"_

 _He looked panicked, and glanced around, noticing the Walker cop's body nearby, along with the keys, and he tried reaching for it with his foot. "C'mon, c'mon!"_

 _He heard the moans and groans of other nearby Walkers, "Clem? Clem! I'm still alive! Clem!"_

"Hey, Clem?" Kenny gently shook the girl by the shoulder, "C'mon sleepyhead. Wake up. Time to go."

The girl opened her eyes, dim sunlight rising over the horizon. Quietly, she pushed herself up, and as soon as she was out of her blankets and the bedroll, was in the routine of packing for another long journey. AJ, at only two years, was quiet as usual. Despite attempts to teach him to speak, he was relatively unresponsive to most things. Exchanging the usual worried glances with Kenny, the two finished packing and they were soon on their way. Heading into a clearing, and approaching a small city.


End file.
